


Promises change fate

by Hanbinskookie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I will update tags as I go along because I'm not sure how this will end, Inspired by a three line story thing, M/M, No smut because i cannot write that, Oh and all characters are the same age kind of, Please don't expect perfect gramma and spelling, This is my first time posting on here i am not sure how or what to tag, all unintentional, also there will most likely be a lot of lowercase, for those who don't read the tags, hyung line are the year above jimin v and kookie, i guess, i just miss those things sometimes, i will mention this again in the next few chapters, maybe later on, pretty much everyone is based around yoongis age and birthday, Ìm yoonseoke trash thats why im writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinskookie/pseuds/Hanbinskookie
Summary: A young boy is visited on the night of his tenth birthday where he makes a promise that he didn't fully understand. One day he will break his promise and his will change.(A little story that I'm  writing after reading some of those one sentence / 3 line story things





	

Prologue  
9th March 2003 00:01 am  
A young boy sat wide awake listening to his parents angry whispers. He knew that when he woke he would be greeted with balloons and banners all over the walls and an ice cold atmosphere. He loved his parents more than anything but he wished they would stop arguing, he decided to try his birthday wish a bit early. He noticed a beam of light at the other side of the room that grew brighter the more he looked at it. Soon enough it formed the shape of a person. Frightened,  he tried to call for his parents but he found himself without a voice. The person, who was still shining brightly, started to speak  
"Dear child, you really shouldn't wish for such things. I can assure you  your parents will be fine if given the time. Your so young but your life will be full of mistakes, some such as you wishing for your parents to stop arguing." The child didn't know what say, he was mostly angry at the dumb fairy angel thing for thinking his wish was unreasonable  
"Your parents" the figure continued "if they were to stop arguing now it would end in divorce,  a messy custody battle and an unhappy future. Please believe me when i say they will be fine. Please believe me again when I say you will put your future at risk if you continue like this. Now listen carefully, your fate was destined to be bleak and miserable but I have the power to change it, I need a promise. A promise that you will be wary of your mistakes. One mistake could undo everything that's been done for you. Be careful. Do you understand? !" The boy nodded,  somewhat confused by what he had just heard, perhaps this was a dream. He was about to pinch himself when the figure spoke again.  
"Don't just nod, promise me. I need a promise!" The boy attempted to speak once again "I promise" and just like that the figure was gone.


End file.
